User talk:Ransac16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GNC-EX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 01:18, June 7, 2011 Re: Templates and stuff Welcome to the Gundam Fanon Wikia. I was wondering if you know that we have ship and character templates, which you can use to format your pages. Also, for your Episodes, you can post them as normal articles, as one of the current editors have done. Other than that, hope you have a pleasant and productive stay here. ~ Azkaiel 15:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! RE:I noticed something I could try and modify the data size of the image using photoshop. And you're welcome, glad I could be of help. Alright, I tried to edit it. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you meant, but I managed to get it below 100K And as to the RP Idea, i'll consider doing that. And I assure you I try my best to avoid the godswitch. Mobile Savior Gundam DXA Can I use your Mobile Suits, factions and Characters on this page? Let me say that I didn't ask before. CarlosIXA 04:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You may. But remember they're still a work-in process. I'm not done developing them yet so keep that in mind. Also, don't use Dom Bombardi. I have my reasons for that. Ransac16 13:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me that, just tell me which pages are not complete and/or ready for publishing. CarlosIXA 22:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Curious... Thanks alot. It's been bugging me for weeks now. lol Another issue has popped up. As with Gadelaza, the mothership The Traveller was under mobile suit. So I looked up the ship template and added it. But when I tried to add anything to the template it wouldn't change at all. Could you fix this problem? That happening to me too, but with the Television Series and Episode Templates. CarlosIXA 19:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you again! Thanks for that DGM. CarlosIXA 01:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Problems with Templates...again Alright, thank you. BTW, have you seen Gundam 00S: Crossover yet? Excellent, I was hoping to do the first episode today. Glad to have you aboard. lol Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Well right now I have school to go to during the day. And I usually write episodes when i'm in a certain mood. I hope to start it this weekend. Hm, I'm nearly complete with Episode Three so that may be difficult. Do you mean another as in a 2nd mobile suit for him to use, or to replace the E.O.U? Hm, I don't think I can allow that. In the rules I said one mobile suit for the pilot. If I give one person a second mobile suit I'd have to allow everyone else the same thing. And that would cause problems since I've already established in Episode 2 that they came through a wormhole. And then there's the problem of how the suit would even get to him in the first place. As far as the story is concerned the timelines or alternative stories of the other characters are unaware that anything has happened. You see the issue here? However, give me a link to the mobile suit and i'll consider it for later. Ransac16 03:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK. GU-0REB C.E.D. Rebuild. It's ironic that Crossover takes place a year before Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D. CarlosIXA 03:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I assure you that was total coincidence. Ransac16 03:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Like? Please keep in mind that I have my own plot in consideration. And? Since Crossover takes place before C.E.D., this gives Charlie the chance to stop everything that happens in C.E.D. CarlosIXA 00:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe there is a misunderstanding here. Crossover takes place in a timeline seperate from the others entirely. I've done this to avoid confusion, otherwise I would've sent Ransac through as well. The Anno Domini for any of the Gundam 00S is pretty much the same as the canon version, the only difference being the existance of Star Strike and anything happening after the ELS War. As I tried to explain in episode 2, the charectors came from their own alternate reality/timelines. Ransac16 00:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I got confused. CarlosIXA 00:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Ransac16 00:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya, seems I accidently forgot to include her. I was in a hurry when I finished episode 5. I can easily add her in the next episode. Have plans for both groups in that one. Sorry for the mistake. I usually keep the crossover page open so I can make sure I have all the charectors and their machines. Unfortunatly last night my internet was going buggy so I had to go by memory. Ransac16 14:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they will be working together most of the time teams strike and pacifist team up. She'll also be the conduit in which they communicate. I plan on having that utilized for the next episode. Ransac16 19:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Uhm...why? Hm, you know what, that Berserker actually works well with an idea I've had for the next two episodes. And i've allowed everyone at least one exception in the rules. You may have noticed I have Amuro and Banagher, and Kira, Athrun, and Shinn all in the story. Renki currently isn't breaking any rules. The pilots have been helping Jim and Syrene repair the Gundams "off screen". If you look at episode 6, Ransac says they've figured out how to construct E-Cobalt. Ransac16 14:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you for that. And remember Team Strike and Pacifist is locked out of additional members. I'm trying to minimize the amount of characters I have to juggle at any time. If it's not in that group, feel free to state their name and explain them a little. And I have a question for you, can I remove Vangilis Schenberg? Because whenever I look at his article it's pretty much blank. There is no back story other than he made a military group which has almost just as little information about it, no personality is present, the name Schenberg would cause a problem with most of the characters from Star Struck, for obvious reasons, and I have an idea for a rival for Charlie you may like better. And i'll give you a hint over who it would be: Someone messed up Rinki, Charlie is going to want to mess them up. It is no insult to you, just feel like you gave me a blank slate. Ransac16 01:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup, obviously because of his very nature he's going to be a major enemy to Team Strike, but Charlie is going to be the one with the grudge. I'm also using that to tie in the new information you gave me concerning the berserker. I'd prefer we keep the amount of characters and mobile suits at the current level. To be honest I was about to lock out additions to all the teams. RE:Unnecessary rudeness Great stuff you've got The title says it all. I really enjoyed reading Star Struck and Crossover is looking to be just as good. The ending of episode 9 kills me though, as it just makes me want more. Keep up the awesome work. Oh and Dom is awesome.Advisor Martin 17:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I greatly appreciate it when people enjoy my work. I plan on continuing Star Struck later but for now i'm going to focus a little more on Crossover. And I'll give you a hint of the person Dom was talking about; It's someone who played a critical role in his past. Ransac16 22:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC)